metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Xamthos
}} thumb|Lo que te pasaría si ofendes a Metroid Hola a Todos soy Stricknit, un usuario registrado desde el 19 de octubre, tengo 2 años colaborando en la wiki, soy un fan a Morir de Metroid, y conocí el wiki, debido a una opción de Wikitroid (la wiki de metroid en ingles) que te re-dirigía a Metroidover, la wiki de metroid en español. Significado de Mi nombre Bueno la verdad es algo raro pero mi nombre se me ocurrió con el conjunto de las palabras ''Strike (golpe) y Night (noche) así que seria Golpe de la Noche.. (cualquier parentesco con Pokémon es pura coincidencia xD) Mi Historia Inicie en Metroidover el 19 de octubre de 2008 siendo mi primer articulo creado Pogo, después de eso me comunique frecuentemente con Metrox y me dedique a la colaboración de artículos , después de cierto tiempo logre crear un articulo destacado la "mera-mera" de Dark Samus y me ciento honrado por eso,así que seguí editando y colaborando.. :en cierto punto del 2009 estuve ausente por vasto tiempo en la wiki debido a asuntos del colegio esto siguió aunque igual seguía colaborando cuando podía. fue en septiembre del 2010 cuando volví a Metroidover con bastante animo y me dedique por completo a la wiki xD, durante octubre, fui elegido como Reversor del Wiki. :Un ultimo detalle que quiero agregar es que e conocido a grandes usuarios como Zolovian, Brayan Sneider, Lizerlig,Asater,Darkness :D y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi buen amigo Adicto al Phazon * También aprovecho de mandarle mis saludos a Karring un ex-usuario que colaboraba de una manera genial ¿que te habrá pasado amigo?.. objetivos *Crear un articulo Destacado.. *Tener el honor de ser un Usuario destacado. *Obtener Metroid Other M en cuanto salga. *Terminar Fan fic de Metroid Proyecto K.R.O.N.O.S. (En Proceso) *Poder ser un Reversor. *Conseguir los logros de Metroid Other M *Conseguir un logro de Platino. *Comprarme la DSI XL para navidad :D *Comprar un nuevo cargador para mi PC DX. :D *Ganar Metroid Other M en Modo Difícil *Conseguir un Logro de "Edición Afortunada" *Conseguir el logro de las 100 ediciones , (me descojone haciéndolo pero lo logre xD) *Conseguir el logro de la turbo-esfera xD. *Eliminar la categoría de Esbozos en Artículos innecesarios. *Ayudar a Metroidover a llegar a los 1.000 artículos. *Crear artículos Fan Fiction para los Blog. *Llegar a las 1.000 ediciones *Llegar a las 2.000 ediciones *Llegar a las 3.000 ediciones *Llegar a las 4.000 ediciones (En Proceso) *Llegar a las 5.000 ediciones (No lo veo cerca todavía) Juegos Metroid Terminados *Metroid Zero Mission (lo e perdido DX) *Metroid Prime Hunters *Metroid el original *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Metroid Fusion *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Metroid Prime *Super Metroid *Metroid Prime Pinball *Metroid: Other M *Metroid: Other M MODO DIFÍCIL Mi Top 10 de enemigos * 1)Dark Samus * 2)Rhedogian * 3)Pesadilla * 4)X * 5)¡¡Polilla Ninja!! * 6)Ridley * 7)SA-X * 8)El Furby Diabólico * 9)Ojote * 10)Pirata Espacial ¿sabias que... :3 *1)¿Si lees esto es por que te estoy controlando la Mente? *2)No se que escribir en esta parte? *4)Tengo un perro salchicha? *5)El numero 3 esta escondido en una parte de mi pagina? *6)en este momento todavia no lo encuentras? *7) y todavia lo sigues buscando? *8) si buscar con CTRL + F tampoco te saldra debido a los poderes telekineticos de mi perro? *9) tengo un llaverito de samus? *10)consegui un logro de edicion afortunada pero no me entere si no despues de 1 hora debido a los errores que produce la pagina en el internet explorer? *11) recien en el 2010 puedo disfrutar al 100% Metroidover ya que consegui el Google Chrome? Mis Firmas Las Firmas que e usado por ahora: *--"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" *'Stricknit' ([[Usuario Discusión:Stricknit|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Stricknit|'Mis aportes']]) * Userboxes :p Mis comic-Imagenes Estas imagenes la pondre desde ahora en mis paginas de Blog xD Stricknit_Blog_Post.png|comenta o el pajarito te devora!! Archivo:Stricknit_blog_post_2.jpg|"¿Pelea?:3" Compañeros Trace_dibujo.jpg|Yo xD Archivo:Lizer_y_Stricknit.jpg|Lizerlig (derecha) y yo xD. Archivo:Metrox_y_Stricknit.jpg|Metrox y Stricknit Archivo:Zolovian_y_Stricknit_xD.jpg|Zolovian y Stricknit derrotados en un combate xD Archivo:Asater_y_Stricknit_xD_2_.jpg|Cazador Asater y Stricknit Archivo:Brayan_sneider.jpg|Brayan Sneider Archivo:True.jpg|TrueDarkness :D Viajes Chimuelo Chimuelo.jpg|A Mi dragon Chimuelo le gusta llevar de paseo a la gente, si quieres que Chimuelo te lleve de viaje por una pagina de Metroidover haz Click Aquí para que te lleve de viaje,¡Difruta del viaje! Otras Wikis Otras wikis en las que me puede encontrar :D Arte ASCII En mi blog publicare arte ASCII hechos por mi, espero que sean de su agrado Premios Zona de Archivos wikis Zona de Experimentos --> Zona de experimentos, nada de modificarla en:User:Stricknit pt:Utilizador:Stricknit de:Benutzer:Stricknit Categoría:Usuarios